$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{r}9 \\ 8\end{array}\right]$